marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regan Wyngarde (Earth-616)
Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) was initially intended to be the Mastermind II (Martinique Jason) that had appeared previous in such comics as Daredevil. However, both Chris Claremont and Peter Milligan intended to use the character at the same time so an editorial decision was made to differentiate the two. Daredevil? I thought it was Joe Casey's Uncanny X-Men that was in conflict with Claremont's X-Treme X-Men.--Savageland 16:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :"She appeared in such comics as Daredevil." Martinique appeared before, in Wolverine & Gambit: Victims and apprently Daredevil too, and Claremont wanted to use that character. However, she was already taken at that time in Uncanny X-Men. Hope that clears it up. --'[[User:Johnnybravo44|Johnnybravo'44]] (talk) 16:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Image For some reason a an editor won't let anyone change this image. She looks likes she's dancing at a wedding. I can practically hear the chicken dance playing in the background. I don't think anybody will miss it. The edit war playing out on my activity page is getting old.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 21:34, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think this image should stay. I, personally, can see she's just standing next to a wall. But this image is also a good full-body shot image with nice quality, while the previous image was a half-body shot, and not one of Immonen's most polish panels. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:56, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll find a way to live on either way. It's just the edit war is giving me whiplash.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 22:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Polished panels, the image I put up is very clear and distinct you can tell who it is and it is more than a half body shot. I am not trying to start a damn edit war, That picture of her that is currently up looks ridiculous, what is she leaning on thin air, is that a secondary mutation for her OMG. Bunch of winers. Gijimu (talk) 06:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::By that logic we wouldn't use any png for infobox pictures. "Oh my God! Is Storm flying in the void?". ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's not fair. Not all images work the same without a background to put them in context. Gijimu could have delivered his argument in a more civil way,but he makes a fair argument that this one doesn't, which I happen to agree with. I have no problem with the image he is trying to replace it with. I can understand his frustration, since it seems like such a small thing for this Wiki to take a stand on.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 18:18, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you for at least understanding my point of view UncannyAvenger, I tried the civil way already put I feel personally like this wiki is a Nazi regime. If I am coming off the wrong way I am sorry, like I said before I'm not trying to start a edit war I think everyone has better things to do. I just figured the pic I uploaded looked good enough to use as the main image, but other people like stomping on other's creativity. So to stop the problem I just took the picture off the gallery. Problem solved. Barruca wins. Gijimu (talk) 20:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Le sigh. There was no need to remove it from the gallery. No body is out to "win". The main point here is that the picture currently listed is a head-to-toe, full frontal image. It shows the character in her entirety. It's the clearest, most descriptive image of Wyngarde that we currently have. Quiet honestly, I would use a .png with no background over a comic panel or cover any day if it meant having a fuller image. --Spencerz (talk) 20:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::And the point the missed again. With respect, Spencer, no one is arguing against .pgn with no backgrounds. There's plenty of those on this wiki that work fine. The argument is that this particular .pgn doesn't work because the character is actually reacting to a background that has been removed and being presented as an incomplete image, making the character pose in an awkward, comical manner. If the admins are going to pull rank and declare the matter settled, that's their right. But just say that's what you're doing instead of dismissing Gijimu with a straw-man argument. Sure, he's overreacting, but I can see why he's upset, since he was made fun of here when he made the perfectly legitimate point that the character is leaning on thin air.... and that was after he had a good-faith edit undone without and explanation. Somewhere the sense of community got lost. --UncannyAvenger (talk) 22:08, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I have looked around the wiki and see Rogue and Captain America's pages both have .pgn with no backgrounds, but those two as an example look vey well done, Rogue is standing straight up in a perfect pose and Captain America's has a aggressive patriotic feel to it. Both are good examples of .pgn! I just think Regan looks funny leaning on something that is not there and it does look awkward indeed. But like Uncanny said above if the admins decide this is it, then I'm not going to disagree. I just think ADour poking fun at me because I think I was making a good case was inconsiderate on his behalf. Well that is how I feel. Gijimu (talk) 00:09, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't make fun of you, but of the situation. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:32, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Dude, I read it as you mocking him. It may behoove you to apologize.--UncannyAvenger (talk) 01:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm afraid I don't have to apologize for other's mistakes. :::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::And what mistake would that be?--UncannyAvenger (talk) 01:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah what mistake did I do ADour? Gijimu (talk) 01:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'd say interpreting what I said as a direct mockery to you. ::::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Well it seems more then one more interpreted it as mockery besides myself, maybe that says something. --Gijimu (talk) 01:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::That more than one people misinterpreted my phrase's intention, of which I know the true intention because it's my phrase after all? :::::::::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 01:42, June 16, 2013 (UTC)